User blog:RWBYEmerald147/Why I'm EXCITED for RWBY Volume 2
So, after so long of patient and painful waiting, RWBY is almost BACK!!!!!! And after seeing the intro for Volume 2 I wanted to share what I can't wait to see and I want to know what all of you are buzzing to see in the Next Volume of RWBY!! 1: New Teams! After seeing two brilliant characters in Penny nd Sun Wukong at the tail end of Volume 1 and seeing a bit of Velvet, the intro revealed brief frames of their teams. Sun and Velvet seem to have regular 4-person teams whereas Penny seems to be involved in some sort of organization! SO PROMISING! It also looks like we are going to see more of Team CRDL as there were fighting Pyrrha in the intro, and there was a very brief frame with Goodwitch, Ozpin, Oobleck and Port standing as a team about 34 seconds in! MY GOD, SO MANY CHARACTERS!!! 2: What is going to happen to Beacon? I noticed at the very beginning of the trailer that the outside of Beacon seemed to be barren, when in volume 1, there was lush vibrant greenery. Considering episode 8's ap in volume 1 which highlighted Beacon, I think there could potentially be something that could happen there which could be an all out battle or something more stealthy and suprising. Either way, Beacon is going to be interesting! 3: Rivalry! At the end of the trailer, we see RWBY and Cinder's "friends" battling each other, which gave me the sense that there is going to be some anger between them which could really shape the characters. Blake and Torchwick go at it again, so they could have a fued boiling, and Ruby and Cinder as the two leaders could be fueling a bit of heat which could extend to far more than just Good vs Bad. 4: Lore! I ABSOLUTELY ADORE Lore and backstory, they make a fictional world more real, and RWBY Volume 2 has so much potential for this. From RWBY to JNPR to CRDL to the Malachites to Beacon Academy to Ozpin to... You get the picture! 5': More content!' We were promised when RWBY was announced that there would be instead of the 16 chapters split in parts, we would have 12 whole chapters for RWBY volume 2, meaning there is more screentime and more opportunities to advance the story! 6: The World! From the production diaries, I feel comforted to know that the art style is going to be even more refined and no more plain black extras! YAY!!!! It's going to make the world we see the characters in so much better! So, there were my top 6 things that I am most excited for in RWBY Volume 2, but I want to know what you guys feel! Respond below! Tata! p.s. Sorry for the lack of pictures and other cool stuff, I have the technological skills of a 4 year old. ;) Category:Blog posts